Conventional circular connectors are available for high-speed signal transmission. Some of the conventional circular connectors have self-locking mechanisms. When the circular connector having the self-locking mechanism is plugged with a dock connector, a self-locking effect can be achieved; and when the circular connector is separated from the dock connector, the circular connector can be smoothly unlocked. However, since the circular connector has the self-locking mechanism, it is no longer possible to provide a guiding mechanism, which makes it difficult to provide guidance for blind insertion.
In this regard, the present disclosure provides a high-speed push-pull self-lock connector and a connector assembly to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.